


dare

by corpuscle



Series: luck drabbles [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: I mean, Kinda, M/M, Phone Sex, they don't like do nything but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hyuk works at a hotline for phone sex, leo calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as a drunken dare.

It was Hakyeon’s birthday and he and Jaehwan practically dragged Taekwoon to a club to, as Jaehwan so eloquently put it, “Get fuckin’ _smashed_.” So that was how he planned to spend his Saturday, babysitting two drunk idiots while they danced their way through the mass of sweaty bodies, grinding on practically anything with a pulse.

About an hour into the night, Hakyeon had found a muscled young thing with wildly curly white hair and made himself comfortable in the poor boy’s lap, not that either of them seemed to mind. Jaehwan had apparently called Hongbin and persuaded him to come to the club because he was hanging off his shoulder laughing at something or other that Taekwoon was pretty sure wasn’t as funny as he was making it out to be.

He had just assured himself that they would both be safe and was turning to leave when a very giggly, very drunk Hakyeon was pulling on his arm and shouting over the music and general chatter of the club. Taekwoon turned back to find him, lips swollen and hair thoroughly mussed, and the white-haired boy right behind him.

"Taaeekwoonie," he giggled, swatting his new friend’s hand away from his ass with a barely audible ‘Wonssshikie, stop it,’ before turning back to his dongsaeng, "Taekwoonie, we’re all going back to Binnie’s apartment and you’re coming, too."

"No."

"Taekwoonie—”

"That’s not my name."

"You can’t do this to me on my birthday. Please, you have to come back with us.”

"You just want me to drive you because I haven’t had anything other than water tonight. No, Hakyeon, I refuse to play chauffeur just because you can’t keep it in your pants." That remark earned him a light smack on the shoulder and a scandalized look from Hakyeon.

"Respect your elders. Just for that I’m making you come whether you want to or not.”

Taekwoon didn’t bother pointing out that Hakyeon would have done that anyways, instead he just sighed and followed the pair out of the club to where Hongbin and Jaehwan were waiting. They seemed to have found a convenient way to pass the time—aka sucking face up against the club wall—so Taekwoon left them in the care of Hakyeon while he went to get his car.

One awkward twenty-minute car ride later— _I swear to god if any of you puke in my car_ —they were all four sitting around Hongbin’s coffee table playing truth or dare. Jaehwan’s idea.

Hakyeon had somehow persuaded Taekwoon to have a can of beer, then one turned into two, then three, then he lost count. So, when Hongbin pointed to him with a dimple-y grin and a slurred ‘Truth or dare, Hyung?’ he didn’t give the question as much thought as he should have before answering, ‘Dare.’

Those dimples always made him look so damn innocent, but Taekwoon—and probably Jaehwan, for that matter—would be the first to tell you otherwise. There was a devilish glint in Hongbin’s eyes as he took a sip of his margarita and slid his cell across the coffee table to Taekwoon. There was a pre-dialed number illuminated on the screen and Taekwoon became scared. Very scared.

"Call it."

"Wh-who is it..?"

"Call it, Hyung."

"But-"

"You picked dare, now call it."

Taekwoon had to remind himself that it was, in fact, grown men who were pounding their fists against the smooth surface of Hongbin’s coffee table chanting ‘Call it, call it, call it.' There was no use trying to get out of it; he had an intoxicated lapse of judgement and picked dare, and now he had to face the consequences.

The room erupted in drunken cheers when he finally picked up the phone and pressed the call button that only died down when he pressed the phone to his ear.

_“Hi there, caller, you’ve reached the Red Hots Hotline, where dozens of red hot young cuties are waiting to talk to you. You can call me Hyuk, what can I do for you, tonight?”_

Taekwoon stared dumbfounded at Hongbin who grinned at him and whispered, ‘You chose dare, Hyung.’

_“Hello? Anyone there?”_

"Um…"

Taekwoon could hear a soft chuckle on the other end of the line, _“First time caller?”_

"Um…"

There was chuckling again, and Taekwoon’s alcohol-numbed mind found he quite liked the sound of it.

_“So, what can I do for you tonight?”_

"I-I…" There was cackling on the other side of the table, followed by ‘Shh!’s and ‘He’s actually doing it!’s. Taekwoon managed to block these out when the soft voice on the other line came again.

_“You’re shy, aren’t you? Okay, I’ll start it off. What’s your name? And don’t just say ‘um’ again.”_

"U—Taekwoon…I’m Taekwoon…"

Taekwoon glanced around, the other four idiots in the room had found better things to do—like attempt to lick each other’s throats—and he wasn’t quite sure anyone was still paying attention to, or cared about, the dare anymore. He wasn’t sure if he should keep on, or just hang up now, or…

Taekwoon was jerked roughly out of his thoughts by that soft lilting laugh again; he sounded so genuine.

_“Nice to meet you, Taekwoon-ssi. Or, would you prefer if I call you Hyung?”_

"Um…Wh-whatever you want…"

_“Okay, then, Taekwoon-hyung. Is this your first time calling a hotline?”_

"I-" Taekwoon wasn’t sure why he was still even on the phone, the others had gotten bored and gone off to do he didn’t even want to know what, there was nothing keeping him in this stupid dare except his own drunken judgement, "Y-yes…"

There was that laugh.

_“Okay, so let’s start off slow…if I were there with you, where would I be?”_

Taekwoon knew Hyuk couldn’t see him, but he still put a hand over his face to hide the blush creeping up his neck to his ears. It only worsened when he heard that laugh again.

_“You’re gonna need more of a push, aren’t you? Okay, where would you have me? Up against a wall? Bent over a table? In your lap?”_

Taekwoon bit his lip to try to stifle a whimper. This boy was good.

_“Oh? So, in your lap, then? What would you have me wear? Or would I be wearing anything at all?”_

He barely registered the faint gasp leaving his lips until he heard Hyuk’s laugh again, though this time it was laced with something darker.

_“Alright, then, now we’re getting somewhere.So, I’m in your lap…what are you wearing?”_

"Um…" Taekwoon bites his lip when Hyuk chuckles.

_“You like saying ‘um,’ don’t you?”_

"J-jeans. I’m wearing jeans…and a t-shirt…"

_“Mmmm…sounds rough… Can I take your pants off?”_

Taekwoon coughs and lets out a strangled ‘Um!’

_“You’re cute, Hyung. But, don’t make me do all the work; what what do you want to do to me?”_

Taekwoon wasn’t sure what to say; he didn’t reply.

_“Hey, Taekwoon-Hyung, are you sure you want to do this? You seem a little…”_

Taekwoon let out a breath, “I’m sorry. It was a dare. I-I didn’t know— It was a dare..”

Hyuk’s laugh rang across the line, “It’s okay, don’t worry. It’s been two minutes; I’ve got my money for the session, but it’s not benefiting either of us for you to just sit there scared." Taekwoon could hear the smile in his voice.

"I’m sorry."

_“Don’t be. You’re cute, Hyung. Call back later when it’s your idea, okay?”_

"O-okay.."

There was click as Taekwoon hung up the phone and set it back down on the coffee table. He stood shakily and shuffled to the couch before flopping down with a sigh. He resigned to himself that he would never let Hakyeon and Jaehwan talk him into drinking again as long as he lived. He knew it was a lie but it sounded good at the time, so he shut his eyes and let the sound of quiet laughter play through his mind and lull him to sleep.


	2. decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got a lot of requests for a sequel, so here's chapter 2

Taekwoon sat down at his desk with a sigh, hands rubbing his temples methodically. It had been a week since Hakyeon's birthday and he had mostly forgotten about all the antics that went on--although Hakyeon was bringing Wonshik along everywhere now, he assumed they were dating--until this morning. He had just been walking through the halls to his office, passing by the break room like he did every morning, when he heard it.

That laugh.

It was so familiar and so very oddly comforting, but by the time he recognized it and turned back to look inside the break room, it was empty. He walked the rest of the way to his office cursing himself for not stopping and looking sooner. He wasn't even sure why it bothered him so much; it was probably his imagination anyways. And it's not like it should mean anything to him, anyways. It was just a drunken dare.

~

It was three days later when he heard it again.

He was on his way out after a long day of filing reports he didn't really care about, walking through the halls to the elevator. A group of interns were just filing out as he stepped on, listening to a story one with wildly blonde hair was telling. Just as the elevator doors began to slide shut, there was the laugh. Just as happy and lilting as he remembered. But the elevator had shut and he was on his way down to the parking garage.

~

That night Hakyeon dragged him out to a bar again. Really, he wasn't sure why he kept agreeing to these things, it wasn't like anything good ever came out of them. But he'd been friends with Hakyeon too long to say no and he figured this way at least he could keep him from doing something too terribly stupid.

He met Hakyeon at the bar--or rather, the club--at around eight and naturally Wonshik was there, too. Taekwoon brushed off his attempts at awkward smalltalk, opting instead to check the time periodically until Hakyeon made his appearance.

"Taekwoonie, you came!"

Taekwoon elected not to tell Hakyeon for the millionth time that that was not his name and just shot him a glare instead.

"I'm just here to keep you out of trouble." He mumbled, but it fell on deaf ears as Hakyeon draped himself over 'Wonnie' and led them to the entrance.

The night went much like Hakyeon's birthday, Taekwoon ordering a few beers to pass the time while thumping basslines pulsed through their bones and Hakyeon and Wonshik tripped off to go 'dance'--or at least that's what they called the gyrating display of public indecency they so loved to do. He managed to take Hakyeon's keys before he let them get out of his sight and mostly passed the time by typing lyrics out on his phone and trying to keep thoughts of that happy laugh out of his head. Occasionally he would look over to make sure Hakyeon was behaving himself--he usually wasn't.

After about an hour, his phone battery had run low and he decided to leave, though not before paying the bartender to make sure the idiots with the red and white hair get in a cab and giving him the address to Hakyeon's apartment complex.

He didn't have much to drink, but decided to call a cab just to be safe. Taking a bus to work the next day trumped crashing his car, and he was a little too buzzed to trust himself.

He flopped down on his bed after the ride home and sighed. Seeing Hakyeon all over Wonshik had done nothing to curb his pent-up tension and the drunk part of his mind kept reminding him of that voice and insisting that he needed to hear it again.

There was nothing to be done, he supposed.

He poured himself a glass of soju and opened his laptop. After trying to think back into the drunken haze and remember the exact name, he just decided to be generic.

It was amazing how many search results there were for 'seoul gay phone hotline.'

About an hour of searching, he found the link to the official 'Red Hots Hotline' website and, after a second to steel his resolve, clicked it. He was sent to the cheesiest, most poorly-coded website he had ever seen. There were sure to be at least thirty viruses on his computer after only a second on the main page, but he had come this far, he was determined to get what he was looking for.

At least the layout wasn't that bad. It only took him a moment of searching to find the 'Operator Profiles' tab. It was just as poorly designed as the main page, but he was on the right track. He scrolled through the names--there were more than he expected--until he found what he was looking for.

In small purple comic sans type, the hyperlink read 'Hyuk.' He bit his lip, then clicked it.

There was no picture, but a brief description--Taekwoon doubted it was completely true--and a direct phone number.

He downed his glass of soju in one swig and poured himself another for good measure before taking his phone from his bedside table and dialing the number. With a shaky finger--whether from the alcohol or nerves, he couldn't tell--he pressed the call button.


	3. consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS FOREVER AGO JUST NEVER POSTED IT HERE IM SO SORRY FRIENDS

"Hi there, caller, you’ve reached the Red Hots Hotline, where dozens of red hot young cuties are waiting to talk to you. You can call me Hyuk, what can I do for you, tonight?"  
Taekwoon's breath caught in his chest and he forgot everything he had planned to say. He took a swig of soju.  
"H-hi."  
"Hi caller, what's your name?"  
Taekwoon cleared his throat. "Taekwoon."  
And then there was that laugh. That beautiful high-pitched happy laugh. Taekwoon's chest swelled with warmth.  
"Taekwoon-hyung. Have you, by any chance, called before? On a dare, perhaps?" The cheeky grin was evident in his voice.  
Taekwoon tried to ignore the blush he felt creeping up his neck, "Maaaaaybe."  
He laughed again. Taekwoon was sure he could make a fortune off his laugh alone.  
"So, who dared you this time?"  
"N-no one.." Taekwoon responded quicker than was probably necessary, trying to keep his bashfulness at bay.  
"Oh? So why'd you call?"  
He gulped down another mouthful of soju. "You said to call back when it was my idea.. I-it's my idea..."  
"Is it, now? And do you have any other ideas?"  
"U-um..."  
Hyuk chuckled. "You're cute, Hyung. But, come on. You said it was your idea, right? Surely you must know what you want."  
"I-I.." Taekwoon took another gulp of soju; he needed the alcohol to kick in fast before his resolve faded. "I want you."  
Hyuk chuckled again, but it was different this time. Darker, almost.  
"Well this is an improvement, Hyung."  
There was a pause, Taekwoon wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something or not.  
"So... How do you want me?"  
Taekwoon was beginning to feel the buzz grow stronger as the alcohol did its job. He found he didn't need to think as much as just feel, so he closed his eyes and felt.  
"I have a desk. In my office. It's always full of papers and reports and contracts I have to read over and file. I hate it. I hate the papers."  
"Yeah? What do you wanna do?"  
"I... I wanna bend you over it.."  
"And?"  
"A-and fuck you 'til I'm all you can think about."  
"Oh, Hyung, you're already all I can think about."  
Taekwoon didn't know where this was coming from. Sure, it had been a while, but... he wasn't usually like this. He didn't complain--at least not out loud--he wasn't crass, he kept quietly to himself and did his job and filled the spaces in between with his music. He had never felt such a...a hunger for someone before. Especially someone he'd never even met, someone who probably didn't even care.  
Oh, god, he was so pathetic. Like some pervy old man, calling up a probably barely-of-age boy who got paid to get guys off over the phone. He needed to hang up--  
"I wanna feel your cock inside me, Hyung."  
\--but then again, it was his job after all. Who was he to deny some struggling young boy, probably putting himself through college, his only means of income?  
Taekwoon heard a moan, then Hyuk was chuckling his dark chuckle again, and it took him a second to realize that the moan came from himself.  
"Oh, do you like that, Hyung? Do you like it when I tell you how much I want that big cock of yours pounding inside my tight ass?"  
Taekwoon let out a small gasp and bit his knuckle to stifle another moan. Shit, this kid was good.  
"And...w-what do you like?"  
"...What?"  
"What do you like? What do you want me to do to you?"  
There was a pause.  
"I want you to hold me down..make me scream 'til I'm hoarse and raw and all I can do is whimper your name."  
"...Oh, god."  
He laughed, and Taekwoon thought it almost sounded self-conscious.  
"You asked, Hyung."  
"I don't regret it... I want you so bad..."  
"I know."  
"You...what?"  
Hyuk laughed again.  
"You don't seem like the type to usually do this, Hyung. I didn't expect you to call back, and I definitely didn't expect you to tell me you wanted to fuck me. Not that I'm complaining." Taekwoon could hear the grin in his voice, "I must be good at my job."  
"Yeah... something like that."  
"Hey, Taekwoon-hyung."  
Taekwoon found his drunken self shivering at the way his name sounded on Hyuk's lips.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For..?"  
"I don't know... guys don't usually... just, thanks."  
"You're welcome...I guess.."  
There was another pause, Taekwoon let his eyes drift shut and he just listened to Hyuk's even breathing on the other line.  
"I should... probably be getting to bed..."  
"Okay. Will I talk to you later..?"  
Taekwoon grinned, "Maaaaybe..."  
Hyuk laughed and Taekwoon felt his smile widen.  
"I'll be waiting."  
"Goodnight..."  
"Goodnight, Hyung."  
Click.  
~  
Taekwoon awoke the next morning with a painful case of morning wood and one of the worst hangovers he'd ever had.  
He silently reminded himself for the millionth time never to go drinking with Hakyeon again and took a quick shower before heading out to the bus stop. His car was still at the club, he'd have to get it after work. Taekwoon had never enjoyed buses. Too many people. Too little room. But he'd have to deal with it until he could get his car, so he picked a relatively empty section and sat down.  
His phone buzzed in his pocket.  
16 New Messages from: ChaChaRealSmooth  
Taekwoon assumes Wonshik is responsible for Hakyeon's name change on Kakao.  
whered u go???  
taekwoonie  
where r u ????  
o ok i c how it is  
u asshat taekwoonie u left us here  
how could u  
im so hurt  
this is no way to treat ur hyung  
Hey dickface why'd you tell the barrrrrrttygasdhfdjklahsd  
sorry wonnie tried to take my phone  
u should come back and dance  
taekwoonie  
taekwoon  
jung taekwoon answer me  
fine then  
i expect u to repay me for the cab fare  
Taekwoon really appreciated Hakyeon's ability to type so well when he was so drunk. He replied with a simple 'K.' and scrolled through the rest of his notifications.  
1 New Message from [UNKNOWN]  
Thank you for calling Red Hots Hotline. Fees have been charged to your account.  
Oh, right. He did that last night.  
Fuck.  
~  
Work was work. Boring. Unsatisfying. Monotonous. The usual.  
He was just finishing the last few reports when his boss knocked on his door and pushed it open. He stood and bowed.  
"Taekwoon-ssi, I have someone for you to meet." She ushered in a young man with bleached blonde hair. Taekwoon recognized him as one of the new interns.   
"This is Han Sanghyuk, he's to serve as your new assistant. Anything you need, just ask him." She smiled and headed back to the door, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted."  
Sanghyuk bowed, "It's nice to meet you, Taekwoon-ssi. I hope I can be of help to you." He grinned and Taekwoon took note of how his eyes crinkled. He looked so genuine. Taekwoon was sure they had never met before, but there was something that seemed so familiar...  
Oh.  
Oh god.  
"U-um..." Was all Taekwoon was able to manage, and something changed in Sanghyuk's expression. Taekwoon was too busy overthinking things to notice.  
He was probably just imagining things. He was so uptight lately, it had been a mistake to call last night. He should have just left it alone and forgotten about it. But now...  
Now there was a blonde intern perched on the edge of his desk in front of him. He jumped back a little bit; he hadn't seen him move. He opened his mouth to ask Sanghyuk how he got there or how long he'd been sitting there or what on earth he was doing, but Sanghyuk spoke before he had a chance to.  
"So, Taekwoon-hyung." He uncrossed his legs and leaned back a bit on his arms, looking up at Taekwoon with a devilish grin, "What can I do for you tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just copied from my aff cos i do not care about it at this point its such sHIT  
> so if there are any errors and shit that's supposed to be italicized isnt (which has probably happened) that swhy


End file.
